Talk:Boltboutamon
Malevolent Fist It's not referring to Bolt himself, the Malevolent Fist is a shadow aura thing that destroyed the dark area, then forced Piedmon and Myotismon to fuse together and then possessed Bolt to give itself a psychical form. That's what "The "Malevolent Fist", born from malice data forcefully absorbed Myotismon into Piedmon." means. Marcusbwfc (talk) 03:23, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Ultra Level on DWNO The cite note says "BoltBoutamon is an Ultra level Digimon in Digimon World: Next Order". I've just digivolved one in Next Order, and it is listed as a Mega. It could be because mine digivolved from Myotismon. Could this be confirmed? Worth noting is that "Mega" is in yellow text and, much like Omegamon/Omnimon, it is treated more like an Ultra. For example, When fighting alongside MetalSedramon, despite having lower stats, it received almost nothing from the battle. Also, Digivolution items for use on Megas do not work on it. Jaguar83 (talk) 01:54, February 1, 2019 (UTC) :Next Order has Super Ultimate (what we have dubbed as Ultra, from Cyber Sleuth) as "Mega" in Yellow in the English version. So the BoltBoutamon you have is Super Ultimate level, dubbed as "Yellow Mega". That's why those things you said happened. If it were a normal Mega, you could feed your BoltBoutamon a digivolution Crystal for, say, Omnimon (or another BoltBoutamon lmao) and then get an Omnimon from him, however since he's "Mega (Yellow)" aka, Ultra, you cannot do this. So your Myotismon actually warp digivolved, skipping Mega and went straight to Ultra.Marcusbwfc (talk) 03:12, February 1, 2019 (UTC) ::Cool, that makes sense. Thanks for clarifying. Jaguar83 (talk) 03:18, February 1, 2019 (UTC) :::NP. Actually, could you do me a favour? since you have a BoltBoutamon, could you get a picture of his attack screen? where it says his special attack of "Pernicious Waltz"? what I require from this is the attack description, where it will likely say "Torments the enemy before piercing it from every direction.". that's something that needs confirming. I was never actually able to get to BoltBoutamon myself, so never unlocked his evolution. I got to just after you beat Yukimura and Rikka and then my dudes died, and I didn't care enough to raise them back up just to complete this section of the game (its DLC, so didnt count for trophies and such), as I had already recruited every single Digimon. But also, I had to use my EXE to beat Yukimura and Rikka, so I had no chance against BBmon anyway lol.Marcusbwfc (talk) 03:25, February 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::Can do. Partner->Attack Skill screen, right? What's the best way to get the image to you? If there's any others you need, I'm working on the collected Digimon Trophy, so I can see what I can aim for. Jaguar83 (talk) 03:36, February 1, 2019 (UTC) :::::You could do a screenshot on your PS4 and then use the browser to upload to imgur or something, but I Think the easiest way would be to take a picture on your phone, and then upload it to imgur and link it. Also, I'd assume that's where it is, I played DWNO a long time ago lol. I actually beat the game before it came out in the USA, as Europe got it nearly a week early. As for other Digimon, there's honestly not that many I can think of off the top of my head, there's probably one or two that have attacks in DWNO without an attack descrption on here, but I can't think of any and I'm too lazy to look. Although... do baby Digimon have attacks? as I recall, they don't, but if they do, that wold be interesting.Marcusbwfc (talk) 03:53, February 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::::No Probs. Can't say I've checked attacks for babies; I'll look into it. Jaguar83 (talk) 03:55, February 1, 2019 (UTC) ::Image LinkJaguar83 (talk) 23:04, February 1, 2019 (UTC) :::Thanks. Also no clue what a "High Tension Ability" is. That must be new.Marcusbwfc (talk) 23:57, February 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::High Tension Abilities are the 50 OP abilities in the centre of the command wheel. They also trigger automatically if the other partner goes down.